This invention relates to deck blocks to be employed generally in the construction of decks, sidewalks, patio flooring, piers and the like where open flooring of the slat type is permissible.
Various types of panels have been employed usually made up of individual slats or boards individually secured to supporting stringers. Some have employed waste 2.times. 4s cut to equal lengths and laid crosswise on and nailed to longitudinal stringers.
Prefabricated panels have been similarly constructed with various detail proposals for securing the parts. These encounter difficulties in cost and in strength for the service intended.